on my fathers side
by Ellnador
Summary: inuyashas family lives with a curse his father created after annoying a witch. the curse activates when their emotions get negativ. the curse have been kept strictly secret, but what happens when a curtain schoolgirl finds out?


The sound of wheels went through the empty corridors

deThe sound of wheels went through the empty corridors. All the classes had started and he was late '_damn! Why didn't anyone wake me?!' _ Inuyasha had woken 08.35 a.m. and school started 08.30. Normally it would have taken him 15 minutes to walk, but he used his skateboard to become less late.

He rounded a corner only to bump into the person didn't want to see.

"Mr Taisho! What are you doing? You are late, and all you doing is having funny breaking the rules." Suikotsu… why the hack did HE of all persons have to show up!? Inuyasha left out for a heavy sigh before he flipped up his board in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah…. I'm going now…." He started walking, but someone had grabbed his collar and held him back. "not so fast, Taisho! You think you can turn down on me?" he gave inuyasha an ice-glare and held him tight in his grasp.

"Well... that's nice, but…", "shut it, Mr. Taisho! Your mouth aren't helping you…"

Suddenly he ended up being dragged to his class by Suikotsu. '_CURSE HIM!! DAMN HIM IN HELL!!' _ Suddenly he felt a weird feeling go up his spine. _ 'shit,I can't become demon now!! Ok…. Stay calm….' _Suikotsu had he back against inuyasha so he didn't notice that his hair was changing from black to silver-white.

**(A/N: he use a human disguise when he's on school and outside his house) **

Suikotsu let go on his grasp on inuyasha and placed him in front of the door. "Get inside, and I don't want to see you in the halls on my patrol again!" he walked away getting one last glance on inuyasha before he rounded the corner once again.

"Paranoid idiot…" inuyasha murmured under his breath. He placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it slowly down. The door gave a high squeaking sound from itself and when he got inside everybody had their eyes on him. "Sorry Mrs Kaede that I'm late, it won't happen again." He didn't even look up to face his teacher; he just walked to his seat as far behind the room next to miroku.

"Mr Taisho, If you wasn't late you would have noticed that Kaede had fallen down the stairs and broken her ribs." A MUCH younger voice said. He finally looked up and faced the substitute. Her looks were strict, with her hair put up in a tight ponytail. She was also wearing a white skirt reaching down to her knees. She wearied a light pink coat and she was carrying a history-book in her arms.

"I'm the substitute teacher, Kagura… now tell me, why are you late?" inuyasha only gave her a glare. "Have it your way. Detention after school!" everyone gasped. It wasn't normal for a substitute teacher to give detention; normally they didn't care about such. Especially not when inuyasha was in the picture.

Kagura went up to the table again. "Well, as I said before we got so rudely interrupted. In the feudal era, while there was still demons and sacred beings, it existed a jewel. The jewel of four soul, or the shikon no tama. It gave the owner great power, but it got easily impure if the bearer had darkness in their hearts or bad intentions."

"man, you get detention? That's something new…" miroku whispered to inuyasha. "Yeah, I know… sesshomaru is going to kill me!" he slammed his head in the table.

10 minutes later the bells rang and people was going outside for a recess, except for inuyasha, miroku and a little group of giggling girls. Inuyasha where tilting a pencil between his fingers, to bored to care about mirokus jabbing about all the pretty girls he would ask out. But there was always ONE girl that hunted mirokus conversations…. Sango.

She was good looking, but her reputation was not very pretty. She had been thrown out of her last school because she had beaten the guys in her class straight into the hospital.

No one had dared to ask her why though. The only one who knew must be the gang she was hanging out whit, Ayame, Yura, Nazuna and of course the most annoying of them all, Kagome Higuarshi. As it was for her, she had entered the room, tiptoeing with her nose in the sky. **(A/N: this is how inuyasha would describe her, she doesn't act like this really)**

She saw inuyasha and miroku sitting in their normal corner in the back of the classroom and walked over to them. Inuyasha gave her a glance when she approached, but just snorted at her. She straighten up, couldn't seem like a wimp in front of this guy. Now miroku caught sight of her and stood up. "ah, kagome! You're beautiful as always. Mind joining us?" she blushed, but her face turned suddenly red in anger as she felt mirokus hand rubbed her butt. She gave him a slap across the right cheek, but in all this she heard inuyashas laughter. High and harshly. She turned to him, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

"yo-your f-face!" inuyasha managed to say between his laughter. _'and I was going to help him to convince kagura not to give him detention!' _she clenched her fist and yelled. "INUYASHA TAISHO! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!" kagome stomped away, muttering something about how immature boys are.

The day went on, and nothing much happened until English class.

today they were going to begin at a project that lasted over 2 months. Ms Urasue entered the room, most of her weight leaned on her walkingstick, so she seemed even more creaky and old than she should. When she finally had gotten up to her blackboard Urasue coughed "today we are going to make a strawberry cake, the groups will be split in two and two. You can choose your partners yourself."

Inuyasha and miroku gave each other a high five, and kagome and sango just smiled at each other. Urasue saw this, "inuyasha and miroku, you two aren't going to team up this time. Remember last time?" the girls giggled. "so you two are NOT placed together! Kagome, sango, come here." She waved at the two girls, they walked against here, unknowing what was aware for them. "sango, miroku you two are in a group. And you two" she pointed from kagome to inuyasha. The three of them looked at her in disbelief "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH HER/HIM!?" sango, inuyasha and kagome yelled. Miroku just stood there grinning widely. "now girls put your hair up in a ponytail so it won't come hair in your food. That includes you to inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at Urasue while the rest laughed of her comment. _'What's up about today? The whole day has just been…. Heck, I don't know….'_ He let out a heavy sigh. _'Just have to go with the flow I guess'_

The class went quite fine; all they have to do was research so they could make a convincing rapport. Inuyasha and kagome just sat there, their heads down in books. After long researching they found what they needed. The bells rang once again "class dismissed"

Miroku and inuyasha walked down the hallway; "man, it will be good to come home right now!" miroku stated. Inuyasha kept silent, he still had that detention…


End file.
